Rise of the Guardians 2: Human Guardian
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: Hannah met Jack Frost once a long time ago. When she reunites with him, she discovers that she needs to become a guardian. But how'll she become a guardian while she's still mortal? It's her quest to find out how to become immortal. But, she'll meet Pitch, and two new villains name Chaos and Death. *Jack/OC* Rated T for safety, COMPLETE
1. Safe and Sound

******Author's Note***** Hi this is my first Non-Star Wars fanfiction, hope you like it. Also my OC characters have the same names as my characters in my Star Wars fanfiction. This chapter was named after the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift because I kinda like the song...******

Chapter One: Safe and Sound

* * *

(Intro)

Hello, my name is Hannah. I'm the ever first human guardian (well sorta) that ever lived that Man in the Moon anointed. "What's a guardian?" you may ask, a guardian guards children's childhood... We bring them memories, hope, wonder, dreams, fun, and care...

(End of intro)

* * *

It was midnight in November, and snow was falling. Five year old Hannah was looking out the window and looking at the full moon. She looked really sad but she heard a voice," My darling child, go outside and see what awaits you..." She followed the voice's command. She got her snow-gear on and went outside. Then the same voice came back,"Child, let your heart guide you.."

She didn't understand what that meant but she did it anyway. She walked up to a forest that looked enchanted but haunting. It felt familiar to her, like she saw it in a dream or in a nightmare. She approached to a lake that was covered with ice, frosted with snow.

This place was a place of pain and sadness to Hannah. Hannah's heart felt like if it was suffering.

Hannah then, burst into tears. She had a reason why she was crying.

As she was crying, someone was behind her. She turned around and there was a boy who looked like if he was in his teens. He has a blue hoodie and brown pants, no shoes. He had white-frosted hair that shined in the moon light, beautiful blue eyes. He carried a wooden staff that was frosted.

The boy looked around at what the girl was seeing, until he realized that she was looking at him.

"Can you see me?", he asked in a whisper.

She nodded wiping away the tears.

"S-She can see me!...", he said in excitement but he began to worry for the little girl.

"Why are you out here so late?"

"A voice told me to," She said with teary eye.

"What voice?"

She stared at the moon and pointed at it.

The boy was surprised and amazed," What?! The Man in the Moon talked to you?!"

"I guess..."

"What did he say?!"

"He told me to follow my heart and I came here...","She began to cry again.

"Why are you crying?", the boy asked with worry as he kneeled down to her.

"I had a dream t-that I was on the ice and fell down to the water... And everything was dark..."

That hit him, that happen the same thing to him. He began to worry if it will happen to her.

"Hey it's all right, he said wiping away the tears from her face.

As he was wiping away the tears, the tears became frozen as ice and as a fell to the ground, the tear broke like if glass fell to the floor.

"Are you a magic man?", she asked with amazement at what she saw.

"Well not really, I'm Jack Frost I make everything winter"

"Really?!", She asked brighting up.

"Yep... Do I need to prove it?

"No, my name is Hannah"

"Hannah, do you want to play a game?"

"Yeah, lets play...," As she was deciding on what to play she threw a snowball.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!", Jack said laughing.

"You are now!"

As they were play, Hannah didn't realized that she was walking backward to the frozen lake. She looked down and realized she was on ice and the ice wasn't frozen soiled, it started to brake.

"JACK!"

Jack looked and turned around and in fear he saw Hannah on the ice.

"Hold on Hannah, I'm coming!"

He ran to the lake.

"Jack, I'm scared!", Hannah yelled in fear.

A flash back went to Jack, he remember his sister saying the same thing when she was on the ice.

"Don't be scared-um- l-lets play a game," Said Jack with a nervous tone in his voice.

"No Jack, help me!"

"No-listen.."

He calmed down and returned on what he was saying," Listen, if you want help, you have to play a game with me... Trust me"

She nodded, frantically, she also had tears pouring out like a water fall.

He kneeled down by the lake holding his staff at Hannah like if he was going to grab her with it, but she was about three feet away from the staff.

"Now pretend you're playing hop-scotch, all right?"

"Okay," Hannah said nervously.

She started to do hop scotch on ice, Jack counted down how many steps she was taking before he would pull his staff away.

"Three... Two... One"

Then Jack to grab Hannah, she was was sliding across the ice .

Then she landed on Jack and crying her head off.

"Hey it's all right, I'm here nothings going to hurt you... Your safe and sound..." Jack said comforting her with a hug.

"Th-Thank you Jack, you're my hero..."

* * *

A dark figure was in the background in the forest.

"My, my, look what we have here. A bonding... I hate bonding…," the dark figure said with a snarl.

Then, moon light hit the dark figure. It was Pitch; the boogyman.

An idea came to Pitch, a dark idea though...

Pitch turned to the moon and said, "What are you looking at old friend? Don't you see- that boy, Jack Frost, will find pain- pain that will make him suffer.. I want revenge from what he gave me a long time ago... That girl- little Hannah- will die in the up coming years.. And this is a curse that I'll give them…," Pitch laughed evilly and faded away.

* * *

Jack was flying with Hannah to drop her off at her house.

"Jack, can you tuck me in?", She asked tiredly.

"Sure," he said picking her up and walking to the house and up to her bedroom.

She got her pj's on and went to her bed. Jack covered her up with a big blanket.

Hannah got out a small blanket and put it on top of her face.

"What are you doing?", Jack asked as he was chuckling.

"Mom told me that this would make me going to sleep faster","Hannah said still having the blanket on top of her head.

Jack laughed lightly and took her blanked off of her head," I don't think that would be necessary"

"How am I going to sleep faster then?"

"I'll send a request to Sandman to make you go to sleep faster okay?"

"Okay Jack, nighty night"

"Night, Little Snowflake" he said nicknaming her and kissed her little button nose.

Then Hannah fell to sleep. As Jack was leaving he saw Sandy's dream sand and saw Hannah's dream. Her dream was her and Jack ice-skating, Jack felt so happy.

As he was flying to wherever place that needed snow, he thought to himself," Will I see Hannah again?"

* * *

*****Authors notes**** I hoped you liked it, please leave a kind review about my story. Hope you have a Frosty-Night :) ******


	2. Nine Years Later

********Authors notes****** Wow, Three reviews already?! You guys are great! Thank you for liking my previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)********

Chapter Two: Nine Years Later

Nine years later, a young lady was in a big winter coat, and her hair was flowing in the wind. The sun's rays hit her long blonde hair even her eye color was shining. She was sitting on top of a big rock in the forest, and was drawing a beautiful winter forest.

Her green orbs were wandering around looking at the enchanted forest. Her nose was getting cold and turning red.

"There you are, we've been looking all over you," a girl said to the young lady.

The girl had a big pink coat, she had purple glasses, and medium blonde hair. The girl was about eight years old. Another girl followed her, she had a yellow coat with blue designs on it. She had dark hair and hazel-brown eyes. She was about 13 years old.

"Look Hannah, we're going to get pizza to eat, you in?", the girl with the dark hair asked.

"No thanks, I kinda want to be out here, this place seems really familiar," Hannah said looking around.

"Is this where you met Jack Frost?!", the eight year old asked in excitement.

"Um... possibly , yeah I think so Mary," Hannah said with a small smile.

"Jack Frost?! You still believe in him?", the older girl asked.

"Yes Lisa, I still do," Hannah said in a serious tone in her voice.

"All right, didn't mean to offend you," Lisa said sarcastically .

"Come on, we should get food Lisa," Mary said walking away.

"Okay, see you later Hannah

"Bye"

* * *

Jack was flying, he was looking down and seeing kids playing around, he was happy.

But as he came across a forest, he saw a young girl sitting on a rock drawing. He wonder why she wasn't even playing snow games or even ice-skating. He approached to the forest and walked behind the girl. He thought this place was familiar.

"Why is she alone?", He thought out loud.

"Who's there?! I have a sharpen pencil and I'm not afraid to use it!", she said looking around.

"Ooh a sharpen pencil I am so scared," Jack sarcastically said.

She turned around and gaped, Jack didn't even know if she was looking at or what.

"You're here! I've been waiting for you for a long time!", She said running to Jack and giving him a hug.

At first he was surprised but confused.

"Am I supposed to know you?", Jack asked.

The girl broke away the hug and frowned.

"You don't remember me?"

"Sorry"

"I'm Hannah, you saved me from the ice when I was five"

The memories came back to Jack.

_'No way... This is Little Hannah?! She's so tall, older, and bea-Wait a minute, am I saying she's beautiful?! Get a grip Jack, you just need to think that she got older and still believes!', Jack thought to himself._

"So you still believe?"

"Yeah! I mean-I draw memories about you, I even have dreams of meeting you again... Sorry if that sounded kinda creepy," Hannah said fangirling a little bit.

"It's all right, your one of the few that believe in me. In Fact, you're the first teen that ever believes in me," Jack said playing around with his staff.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I'm surprise that you remember me when you we're five years... How old are you now?", he asked as he sat on the rock.

"I'm 14 years old"

He was in shock at what Hannah said, so in shock that he fell to the ground.

"14?!", he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Its been nine years when I saved you?!"

"I guess..."

"Hannah, I'm so sorry t-that I didn't see you for a long time"

"It's okay"

"No it's not, tell you what, to make it up for you-I'm going to hang out with you until winter is done...," Jack said looking in Hannah's eyes.

"Really?"

"I'm serious, sorry you waited for me for nine years"

"It's all right, the important thing is that you're here"

An awkward silence filled the forest.

"How old are you Jack?", Hannah asked.

"Um… 318 years old…"

"If you were that old you would have a long beard and have have trouble walking," Hannah said joking around.

"Ha ha, I never thought Little Hannah would be so sarcastic," Jack said sarcastically.

"I'm not little anymore"

Then Jack measured how tall Hannah was and compared himself to her, he was taller.

"Nope, your still "Little Hannah" squirt," Jack said with a smirk.

"Whatever, Tall-Old man," she said half smiling.

"Who said I was old?", Jack asked still smirking.

"You did"

"Who is that, Hannah?!", Mary asked with excitement, along with Lisa in the background,"Holy cats, he has white hair!"

"T-They can see me?!", Jack asked surprised.

"I guess, ask them," Hannah said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You can see me?", he asked the girls.

"Duh, I mean which teen in the world has white hair", Lisa answered him.

"They-They can see me! Yes! I can't believe it!", Jack said excited and picking Hannah up twirling her around.

_Jack was lost in Hannah's eyes,' Her eyes they're so warm... They fill my loneness-what am I thinking?!'_

Jack put her down and Hannah was blushing a little bit.

"This is so great, you're the first ones who can see me who are outside of Burgess... Speaking of which, what town am I in?"

"Your in Mountain-View, Burgess is a six mile-hour drive from her," Hannah said.

"Mountain-View...," Jack repeated what Hannah said in a whisper.

******Author's Note**** Okay I hope you like it, please leave a nice comment. I have a question for you guys, what do you think of Hannah? What do you think Hannah would think about Jack now? I want to know, have a fun day :)********


	3. Dark Drawing, Bullies, and Healing

*******Authors notes**** Hey guys, sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy mostly school and personal business, but I'm back for a new chapter. Thanks so much for liking the last chapter, I hope you like this chapter too :)********

Chapter Three: Dark Drawing, Bullies, and Healing

"So Jack, do you want check out the town?", Hannah asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll love to," Jack said with a kind smile on his face.

"All right, lets go," Hannah said getting her drawing notebook and pencil.

After Hannah said that, Lisa gave Hannah a heads up", Me and Mary are going to my house for some cookies "

"Okay, see you soon," Hannah said as she and Jack walked to town.

* * *

When a they were walking on Main Street, a moment of awkward silence was between them until Jack broke it," So, you like drawing?"

He said looking at Hannah's drawing notebook.

"I love drawing, it helps me express my feelings," Hannah said cheerfully.

"How does it help with your feelings?", Jack asked as he played around with his staff.

"Well, if I'm feeling sad I draw a drawing of sad memories or if I'm happy I draw a drawing of happy memories","Hannah said flipping through pages in her notebook.

As she was flipping through the pages, she saw a drawing that she made but a sad one. It was a drawing of her as a young child but she was crying on her bed. Behind was a dark figure, the figure was a man he had an evil smile and gold eyes. Jack looked at the drawing and gasped at the drawing for he knew who that man was, it was Pitch.

"Can-can we go onto a different topic," Hannah said closing her notebook quickly with a scarred tone in her voice. Jack saw Hannah's disturbance, he didn't want to make her more upset by asking her why Pitch was in the drawing. So, he agreed to go on a different topic.

"Um...Okay... Uh..So, how do you know Lisa and Mary?"

"Well, Lisa has been my friend since we went to the first day of school in elementary, Mary is my little sister"

"Mary is your sister? Huh, so thats why you two looked kinda like"

"Yep I guess...Oh no..."

"What? What's wrong," Jack asked worriedly.

"Just turn around","Hannah said turning around walking the other way.

Jack followed her and asked,"Hey, what's the matter with you-"

"Hey Hannah! Get your fat butt over here!", a girl with two other girls said, the girl had red hair and fancy clothes.

Hannah walked to the red head along with Jack asking,"Who the heck is this chick?"

Jack was annoyed by the red head.

"Her name is Summer-"

"Maybe thats why she's annoying me," Jack said making fun of the red head's name.

As Hannah came up to Summer she asked,"What do you want?" Hannah said really annoyed.

"Just got to say that your hair-do is so terrible," Summer said along with the girls laughing at Hannah's hair.

"WHAT?! Hannah's hair is fine, its better than your up-tight hair," Jack said really angry.

"Jack, they can't hear you nor see you," Hannah said.

"Jack?! Who's Jack? Is he your imaginary boyfriend?", Summer said laughing at Hannah.

"Excuses me?! I'm real!", Jack getting more angry.

"Look, my friend, Jack Frost is real. You can't see him because you don't believe him, maybe you can't see him is because you're a big fat jerk. You always care about yourself and no one else, I care about people who like me or not and guess what Summer, if you were nicer than this drama wouldn't even existed," Hannah standing up for herself and Jack.

Summer got really mad at Hannah, so she knocked over Hannah's drawings.

"My drawings!", Hannah exclaimed as she was picking her drawings up.

Then unexpectedly, Summer kicked Hannah in the stomach hard. So hard that Hannah was bending over on the ground in pain and crying.

"Come on girls, lets go and leave this cry baby," Summer said walking away from Hannah along with her two friends.

Jack got so angry at Summer so angry that he ran to her and tripped her with his staff along with her friends," That's what you deserve of what you did to Hannah"

"IT'S A GHOST, RUN!", Summer yelled as she ran in her high-heels and fell in a snow pile.

Jack returned to Hannah and picked her up," I'm taking you home"

"Thanks Jack, you're my best friend," Hannah said in tears.

"Shh, don't cry you'll be safe, I promise you'll be fine," he whispered in her ear calmly.

* * *

They got to her house and Jack set her down on her bed, lying her down.

"Is there anything I should give you?", Jack asked sweetly.

"My stomach hurts so much... Usually I get an ice pack and place it on where it hurts," Hannah placing her hand on her stomach in pain.

Then Jack had an idea, instead of getting an ice pack he can be her ice pack. He's cold just like an ice pack.

He placed his hand on her stomach, and Hannah's pain started to faded away.

"Thanks, I forgot that your cold," Hannah said smiling still in pain.

"Well, thanks ," Jack said sarcastically offended.

"That's not what I meant, your cold physically, but I have to say, you have a warm heart," Hannah said still smiling.

Jack smiled down at her and said,"Thanks Snowflake, this is why I like you, you're a nice kid"

Then Hannah fell asleep and Jack took his hand off her stomach and whispered in her ear," Goodnight Snow..."

He paused and returned saying,"Goodnight Snow-angel"

He kissed her nose and her cheek and flew outside...

********Author Notes***** I hope you liked it, it took me two hours to think and type about this chapter... Well, have a frosty day :)*********


	4. Chapter 4

*******Authors Notes**** Thanks guys for the kind reviews you guys are awesome. Even though I wrote a chapter today, this chapter was echoing in my head saying,"Type this, type this..." (yep I'm crazy) I hope you like this chapter*******

Chapter Four: "Frosty's Sheila", Pitch is back, and a New Guardian

As Jack was flying back to the Workshop, he kept thinking about Hannah of how kind and beautiful she is. 'She's so beautiful... Her smile lights up my world...How she says my name... how he walks is so flawless... She has beautiful blonde hair and pretty glowing green eyes...She's all what a guy wants…'

As he got inside, he saw North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny gathered around "chilling out" as Jack describe.

"Hey what's chilling?", Jack said trying to sound cool.

"Where were you?", North asked.

"Just hanging out in Mountain-View, why you asked?", Jack asked sitting on top of his staff while it stands.

"We heard a rumor from Baby Tooth! Is it true?!", Tooth asked excitingly.

"What? What rumor?", Jack asked confusingly .

"Baby Tooth, here, was trying to find you today and saw you talking to a special girl","North said chuckling a little bit.

Then Jack realized that Baby Tooth saw him and Hannah. As he realized he fell down to the floor,"You mean that she saw Hannah?!"

"So that's her name, tell me, is she a looker?", Bunny asked smirking.

"Well-well you have to find out yourself," Jack said as he got up.

"Let me get the Child Book," North said walking up to his little library.

"Child Book?"

"The Child Book is a book of all the children or teens around the world, her name is Hannah and she lives in Mountain-View right?", North asked Jack.

"Yes..."

As North flipped to Hannah's page a hologram of Hannah came out of the book, Hannah's hologram looked so realistic to Jack.

"Oo, she's really pretty", Tooth exclaimed excitingly still.

"So she is a looker...", Bunny said still smirking.

"She's a friend I just reunited with her today...Nine years ago I saved her"

"What, you saved her?", North asked surprisingly.

"Yes, but it's a long story," Jack said still looking at Hannah's hologram in awe.

"So, you're in love with her?", Bunny asked noticing Jack's gaze towards Hannah's looks.

Then Jack's eyes shot up and started blushing hard.

"So you are in love with Hannah!", Tooth exclaimed.

Then Sandy started to make hearts with his sand, North was in shock, and Bunny was laughing hard," I don't believe it! Frosty has a Sheila!"

"Watch it Kangaroo"

"I'm a bunny"

Then Man in Moon appeared and Jack noticed,"Man in Moon is here"

North turned around and saw Man in Moon,"Ah, Manny what brings news?"

Then Man in Moon started to make shadows, The first one was Pitch...

"Pitch is back?!", Bunny exclaimed.

The second one was a lady but she was creepy...

"Chaos?", North said in confusion.

And the third one was a scary young man...

"Death?!", Tooth said scarred.

After the shadows faded away, cries of children came out of no where.

"They're teaming up to fear the children!",North said out loud.

After the cries of children were gone, Man in Moon pointed to the Guardian table.

"He has chosen a new guardian!", North said.

"I wonder who it is?!", Tooth said.

Sandy guessed Cupid by making a symbol with sand.

Then a white crystal came out and a the crystal was forming into a female form, Jack realized who it was... It was Hannah.

"Hannah?!"

"Hannah's going to be a guardian! That's cool!", Tooth said excited.

"Jack's sheila is going to be one of us", Bunny said smiling.

"Look, Hannah isn't immortal she cannot be a guardian even though I want her to be...," Jack said sitting down on a chair.

"Jack, immortal or not Man in Moon chose her for a reason. We don't know her fate will be but we all know is that she is the next guardian and she is or will be protecting the children of the world. Manny's has mysterious ways and he does those reasons for a reason...", North said with reason.

"I guess your right...," Jack said walking away.

"Where are you going?", Tooth asked.

"I'm going to check on Hannah, she got hurt badly","Jack said.

"What happen?"

"This bully picked on her and kicked her badly and I want to see if she's still all right"

"All right, you can check on Hannah but be quick," North ordered Jack.

Then Jack left quickly to see Hannah...

******Author Notes*** Okay, I hope you liked it. I know this was a short chapter but I'm falling asleep... So night and may the frost be with you********


	5. Comforting the Beauty

*********Author Notes****** Sorry for the last chapter being short, I was falling asleep and my sibling was bothering me. So I hope you like this chapter :)*********

Chapter Five: Comforting the Beauty

As Jack got to Hannah's window, he tapped on it and see if Hannah is available. Then Hannah opened the window and smiled at Jack,"Come in, I wondered where you went"

"Well,I'm here, is your stomach okay?", Jack asked as he went inside Hannah's bedroom.

"Its better, your cold hand totally healed my stomach"

"Really?"

"Yep, do want some ice cream?" Hannah asked as she was going to the door.

"Sure," Jack said sitting on Hannah's bed.

* * *

Moments later, Hannah came up with two bowls of vanilla ice cream. She hand one bowl to Jack and asked,"Even though your immortal, how long have you ate many years ago?"

"300 years ago," Jack said playing around with his spoon.

"That's a long time, I would die without eating in 300 years"

Jack chuckled at Hannah and ate his first bite. As he ate his first bite he started to inhale the ice cream.

"I guess its been a long time for you eating ice cream," Hannah said smiling at Jack.

"Are you kidding me! I never had ice cream!", Jack said excitingly.

"You never had ice cream! You must be crazy!"

"Not crazy, just stupid"

"You're not stupid, you're really smart and kind," Hannah said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Then Hannah spotted ice cream on his cheek and said,"Stop eating, you're making a mess"

Jack looked at Hannah and Hannah wiped away the ice cream from his face with her finger.

"Thanks, I didn't even know that I was started to become a mess"

"It's all right, you were just excited"

Then out of no where, the radio turned on and Jack fell out of the bed,"What the heck is that?!"

"Relax, It's my automatic radio. It's just playing music," Hannah said chuckling a little bit and help Jack getting up.

"Oh, well you like music?"

"Yeah, I love singing and dancing..."

"Hum, dance for me," Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"No, unless you dance too"

Then Jack's face turned into a frown and said,"I don't know how to dance..."

"You don't know how?! Well, let me teach you," Hannah said as she took his hand.

Then the next song was "Hound Dog" by Elvis.

"Here, just watch me," Hannah said as she started to dance.

To Jack, Hannah's dancing was flawless and gracious.

As Hannah stop dancing she said,"Okay, now it's your turn"

Then Jack started to dance but failed by tripping on his feet and fell on the ground.

Hannah laughed at Jack and said,"It's all right, some people fail and fall to the ground but if you want to learn still you have to get up"

Hannah grabbed Jack by the hand and Jack got back on his feet. As he got up a different song came up, the song was "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift.

"I guess the next step is slow dancing","Hannah said.

Then Jack took Hannah's hand and the other arm around her waist and they started to dance.

"I thought you said you can't dance?", Hannah said as she looked at him.

"Well, I guess you can say I'm not a good "solo" dancer, I guess you can say I'm better to dance with another than doing it all by myself", Jack said looking at her with a smile.

"Same here, I hate dancing alone"

"I know what you mean"

Everything was silence, Jack and Hannah were both staring at each other. To them, both of their eyes were sparkling and glowing. Then they heard something creeping in the closet.

"Jack, can-can you check?", Hannah asked as she was frighten by the noise.

Jack nodded and walked over to the closet and open it. Jack found a harmless mouse and picked it up,"Hannah, its just a harmless mouse it won't hurt you"

Hannah let out a huge sigh as she went to her bed,"I thought it was something else"

Jack put the mouse outside and asked,"What did you thought it was?"

"Some-something that can scare the living daylights out of you"

"Like what?"

"Nightmares...," Was all the Hannah answered.

"Pitch! Pitch was here?! What did he do to you?!", Jack asked as he got mad at Pitch.

"He-he started giving nightmares when I was eight, sometimes I get nightmares almost every night. If luckily, he spare my dreams. I'm like his slave, If he want to give me nightmares he does it...No question ask... If I'm to scared to see him, he leaves me alone...",Hannah said crying on her bed.

"Hannah, don't cry... I'm here, I'll protect you...," Jack whispered in Hannah's ear as he hugged her.

"How... How will you protect me from him?", Hannah asked still crying.

Jack lift her face up eye-to-eye and started to wipe the tears away,"Cause I'm a guardian I'm supposed to protect you and others"

Hannah started to hug back and said,"Take me somewhere safe..."

"I will...," Jack said as he stroke her long blonde hair.

He broke the hug and took her hand," I promise, you'll be safe with me"

She nodded and let out a small smile.

He got up still holding Hannah's hand, he took out from his pocket a snow globe.

"What's that?", Hannah asked.

"Its North or Santa's snow globe, it'll take you any where"

"Does he know that you have it?"

"No," he said smiling.

"You're so going to be in the naughty list...," Hannah said laughing.

"What? I hold the record"

Then he said on where the destination was, it was the Workshop. He dropped it on the ground and a portal came up and they walked through. Little did they know someone was behind them...or Someone's...

*******Authors Notes****I hope you like it, please leave a nice comment. Have a frosty day :)*********


	6. At the Workshop There's Drama

******Authors Notes**** Hey guys, I just realized the chapters that I've been posting they have grammar errors and I feel really bad. Please bear with me on my epic grammar failures. I have a question for everyone out there, will it be okay if after this story is done I can make a sequel or one-shot stories? Because I have a ton of ideas in the future for new stories and some of them are really cute. I hope you like this chapter, have a frosty day! :)********

Chapter Six: At the Workshop...There's Drama

When Jack and Hannah walked through the portal, they hears whispers behind them. As they turned around, they saw Lisa and Mary in awe at the workshop.

"Mary, Lisa! How did you get here?!", Hannah asked surprisingly yet a little angry like a mother who is angry at their kids.

"Well, we followed you... And it was Lisa's idea!", Mary said blaming on Lisa.

"What?! You were curious to see what Hannah and Jack were up to!", Lisa argued with Mary.

"It was your idea to follow them!"

"Guys, you're being childish," Hannah said breaking up the argument.

"That's because I am a child," Mary said back talking to Hannah.

"Ah, Jack-Wait, who are they?!", North asked a little upset.

"North don't worry, this is Hannah, Lisa, and Hannah's little sister Mary," Jack said introducing the girls to the Guardians.

The Guardians looked at Hannah in awe for little did Hannah know that she is the next new guardian.

"Hi Hannah! I heard all about you from Jack and Baby Tooth!", Tooth said with excitement and shook Hannah's hand.

"Hello miss, I'm the Easter Bunny but you can call me Bunnymund or Bunny for short," Bunny said to Hannah as he kissed her hand gently.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S A FLUFFY BUNNY! I'M GOING TO DIE!", Lisa screaming on the top of her lungs. She was a huge fan of bunnies, so as a fangirl, she started to chase Bunny around like a maniac.

"Crikey! Someone get this loony away from me!", Bunny said running away from Lisa.

Then Sandy followed Lisa and touched her, as he touched her she fell asleep.

"Thanks Sandy, I owe you one," Bunny thanking Sandy. Sandy gave him a thumbs up.

"Hannah, do you know why you are here?", North asked Hannah.

"Well, Jack brought me here to be safe," Hannah said.

"What? Jack, what did you do?", North asked confusingly.

"Well, I brought her here to protect-oh, um I forgot to tell her something else right?", Jack asked nervously.

North nodded with an upset expression.

"Um... Hannah, Man in Moon chosen you to be a guardian...," Jack said to Hannah nervously.

"WHAT! No-no-no, I can't be! Look, thank you for the offer but I'm in danger. Pitch is scaring the living daylights out of me-"

"Pitch is after you?! Jack, what's going on?!", Tooth asked cautiously.

"uh..."

"Jack, I can't be a guardian. There's another thing I haven't told you...", Hannah said to Jack cautiously and scareously .

"What is it child?", North asked to Hannah fatherly.

"Pitch... Want's me dead...,"Hannah said falling on her knees crying.

Everyone gasped, the yetis, the elves, Baby Tooth, everyone gasped at the same time.

"Why does he want's you dead?", Bunny asked.

"He found out that I'm friends with Jack... He even knew that since nine years ago," Hannah said trying to stop crying.

Jack came over to Hannah, bend on one knee, and started to hug her hard,"Hannah, I'm so sorry... It's all my fault... I should of never met-"

"Jack, don't say that. Meeting you was the happiest time of my life. Ever since when you saved me, I thought you were my guardian angel. Its Pitch's fault that he's doing this to separate you and me," Hannah said putting one finger in front of his lips.

Then laughter came upon the workshop. It was the laughter of three people, dark laughter though.

Out of no where, Pitch and two other people appeared. There was a woman that looked like she was in her 20's, she had black hair that was floating in mid air, she also wore a grey dress that looked enchanting but dark. The other person was a young man, same age as Jack. He had flaming red hair and his clothes looked like if it was on fire.

"Ah, look what we have here... It's "Little Hannah"," Pitch said walking towards her.

The Jack stood in front of Hannah, along with his staff ready for a fight,"You stay away from her Pitch!" Jack hissed at Pitch.

"Ha! Is this Jack Frost?! Man, I wanted a piece of him," The flaming red head boy said making a fire ball from his hand.

"Death... no it's not the time, maybe later," Pitch said un-flaming Death's weapon.

"What do you want Pitch," Bunny asked in a dark tone.

"I want the girl... But if you want to negotiate, we can have different plans,"Pitch said walking over to Mary with an evil smirk.

"Go-go away you monster," Mary said getting scared.

"What's your fear little girl-," Then someone kicked him in the face. He fell over hard on the ground. He looked at who kicked him, it was Hannah.

"Leave my sister alone Pitch, I will not let you have her," Hannah said standing in front of her eight year old sister.

"So, you care for your sister... If you care for your sister, then you must care about other children too," Pitch said as he looked at the globe.

The globe of children's lights started to fade away. Everyone was in a state of shock what was happening, until Tooth broke it," What are you doing, Pitch!"

"Well, if you want to know Death, Chaos, and my army are wiping away children," Pitch said.

"What do you mean Pitch?", North asked getting mad.

"With the help of Death and Chaos, we're killing the children until I have Hannah",Pitch said pointing at Hannah like if the cause was her fault.

Everyone gasped and Tooth started talking,"You wouldn't even dare"

"I just started," Then Pitch laughed and faded away along with Death and Chaos.

It was dead silence in the workshop, everyone was quiet no one made a sound until Lisa woke up,"What just happen?"

* * *

Moment's later, North gave the girl's a room of their own for the night. Lisa fell into a deep sleep on her bed, and Hannah started to tuck Mary into bed.

"Hannah, what if Pitch comes back and he takes you or me?!", Mary asked scareously.

"Shh, It's not going to happen besides were safe with the guardians," Hannah whispered to Mary calmly.

"Okay..."

"Now go to sleep, night," Hannah said as she went to the door.

"Night"

When Hannah went to her room, she started to undress herself to get in her beautiful nightgown that the yetis made for her. As she got her nightgown on, she heard tapping on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Jack Frost, your friend"

Then Hannah opened the door and saw him hold a single rose, this rose was a special for it was frosted that Jack did.

"Here I want you to have this," Jack said giving the pretty flower to Hannah.

"Thank you, please come in," Hannah said welcoming Jack.

Jack didn't want to displease Hannah so he did what Hannah pleased him.

"I'm sorry what Pitch did to you," Jack said as he sat on her bed.

Hannah's face turned into a frown as she sat next to Jack,"It's my fault Jack... It's my fault that Pitch is killing the children"

"Hannah what are you talking about, its Pitch's fault that he's threatening you and the children, not you. Like you said: it's not your fault either, meeting was the happiest time of my life. I wouldn't even trade that memory for another," Jack said cupping Hannah's face.

Out of no where, Hannah threw her arms around Jack and said,"Thanks Jack, I'll never forget this moment"

Jack hugged back and kissed her forehead,"You should go to sleep"

He stood up from Hannah's bed, then Hannah grabbed his arm,"Jack, don't leave me"

Hannah's eyes were filled of sacredness, she wanted him to be with her for the night for comfort. Jack laid next to her and one arm around her stroking her hair.

Then Hannah started hugging him as she was laying down.

"Hannah I can't keep you warm..."

"I don't need to be warm Jack, I just need your heart," Hannah said as she put her ear against his chest.

Jack took that serious, he felt his heart racing at what she said. 'Am I falling in love with her?', he thought to himself

'This feeling is so new...,' Hannah thought to herself too.

They both fell asleep in eachother's arm through out the night...

*******Authors Note**** Oh my gosh, I've typing this story for an hour and I'm pooped. Hopefully there's no grammar errors in this chapter. Have a frosty day or night :)******


	7. Your Related to Father Time!

*********Authors Notes**** Hey guys, I hope you are having an awesome holiday. I'm going to be super busy this Christmas. I have a question for everyone out there, what holiday do you celebrate? I'm really curious of different cultures and traditions. And this chapter I'm so excited because I'm adding the book characters (The Guardians of Childhood characters) in this chapter! I'm not going to tell you guys who those characters are 'cause you're going to find out. Have a frosty holiday! :)*********

Chapter Seven: Your related to Father Time?!

As Jack woke up, he realized that Hannah was gone. When he got up he also realized that he found a note taped on his chest.

"Jack, I'm down at the workshop's library. If you want to talk to me, I'll be still over there for a while -Hannah," Jack said reading the note.

Jack went out the door and walked down to the main lobby. He saw the yetis doing their regular business, same with the elves. He saw Mary playing with Baby Tooth with the toys which made him smile. He saw Lisa exploring around the workshop, who was breaking some things around the workshop which Phil was trying to stop her.

"Jack! How was your sleep?", North asked with a smile.

"Fine, when are we going to stop Pitch and his "friends" ?", Jack asked North.

"Well, we will have a meeting shortly soon. But right now, Hannah is pretty upset still of what happen yesterday," North said upset.

"Yeah, she was still pretty upset last night too"

Then a yeti came running to North with a letter in his hand.

"What is it Bob?"

Then Bob, the yeti, started to talk in a language that Jack couldn't understand.

"What? They're coming?", North asked as he got the letter.

"Who's coming? Is it Pitch again?"

"No-no, their old friends of mine. You'll like them, they are very nice," North said walking away from Jack and following Bob.

Then Jack went to the library and saw Hannah reading the Book of Children. Jack walked over to Hannah,"So, you're reading that book?"

"Yes, all these children have very interesting memories. Like Annie in Russia, she went fishing one summer and caught not just a fish but a Sea-star that was glowing a green neon color," Hannah said looking at Annie's profile.

Then Jack looked in his pocket and found his box of teeth that he found a long time ago.

"What's that?", Hannah asked curiously.

"This is my teeth, it contains my memories when I was still human... Do you want to look at my memories?", Jack asked giving her the box.

"No-no, I don't think I should","Hannah said pushing the box towards to Jack.

"Come on, please? I'll look at my memories with you, I promise," Jack said still giving the box to Hannah.

"Well... Okay, but that's because you really want me to"

Jack and Hannah touched the box, and the box showed them Jack's memories as when he was human. They both saw Jack saving his sister, him drowning, and how he became "Jack Frost". Then they went back to reality.

"So that's why you became a guardian, you saved your sister," Hannah said in amazement.

He nodded as he sat down beside her.

"That's really heroic Jack, your sister would of been proud"

Then Bunny came in,"Hannah, Jack, we have company"

* * *

Hannah and Jack followed Bunny to the main lobby. They saw three figures, one who was a girl with a yellow coat, and red hair. A boy who looked young, he was glowing like if he was a nightlight. The other figure was a man who had a cloak with his hood up, he had a clock in his hand that he kept looking at.

Then North came in,"Ah, everyone, these are my friends this is Mother Goose but you can call her Katherine, this is Nightlight, and this is Father Time"

"Katherine! What are you doing here?", Tooth asked.

"Well, Father Time told me and Nightlight that his daughters are here","Katherine said taking off her warm coat.

"Daughters?! Time, I don't think your daughters would be here in fact, I didn't even know you had daughters," North said.

Then Father Time took off his hood and Hannah and Mary's eyes shot up,"Dad!"

They both ran to their dad with hugs,"Hannah and Mary..."

"What?! Hannah... you didn't tell us your father is Father Time," North said in shock.

"Well, I didn't even know that our dad was Father Time... In fact, I thought he was a clock maker who traveled all around the world," Hannah said.

"I am a clock maker ,Hannah. I go all around the world to keep time running. Without me, time would pause and nothing would happen," Father Time said with his wise mind.

"Why are you here?", Mary asked.

"I heard you two were threaten by Pitch and I'm coming back to work as a guardian to protect you"

"You were a guardian!", Mary asked surprisingly.

"Yes, I was the Guardian of Plan, I was supposed to guard children's play schedules. But Man in the Moon told me to retire from being a guardian and have a family of my own. Now with Pitch threatening my family, Manny told me be a guardian again not just to guard the children of the world but to guard my own children. I'm sorry I didn't protect you"

"Dad, Jack has been trying to protect me from Pitch"

Father Time looked at Jack,"Your Jack Frost?"

"Yes..."

Then Father Time walked over to Jack and unexpected hugged him,"Thank you young man, to protect my daughter from the harms of the darkness"

As Father Time broke with hug Jack let out a small smile.

"And dad, I'm supposed to become a guardian", Hannah said

"Yes, but now we cannot do the oath yet... Nightlight and Katherine have something important to say," North said.

"When we were trying to find Father Time's daughters, Nightlight found out that right now Sandman's Castle of Dreams is be vandalize by Pitch's army right now," Katherine said.

"Then we must go to Sandy's castle right now!", North said getting ready to go.

"Hannah, I don't think you should come," Father Time said.

"Dad, Manny chose me to be the next guardian and as a guardian I need to protect the children and others"

"Sir, I'll protect Hannah in this "mission" if you can say," Jack said standing next to Hannah.

"All right, but Mary needs to stay here"

Then everyone started to get ready for the battle at Sandy's castle...

*******Authors Notes***** I hope you liked this chapter. What did you think about Father Time? Well, have a frosty night or day :)**


	8. Ruins of the Castle

*******Authors Notes***** Hey guys, happy late Christmas/holiday! Sorry I didn't update the story, I was super busy on Christmas and after like family stuff but I'm back! For Christmas, I got Rise of the Guardians video game! So to my late gift to you is this chapter, I hope you like it :)*******

Chapter Eight: Ruins of the Castle

As they were getting ready to go, Bunny, Father Time, Nightlight, and Katherine chose Bunny's tunnel. Jack, Hannah, Tooth, Sandy, and North took North's sleigh.

"Where's the seat belts?", Hannah asked worriedly

"There's none," North answered.

"What?! I'm a type of person who depends on safety!"

"Hannah, shh, it's okay just close your eyes," Jack said as he sat next to her.

"How will I be or feel safe?"

"I'll hold your hand, trust me," Jack said holding Hannah's hand.

Hannah closed her eyes and squeezed Jack's hand.

"Don't worry Hannah, nothings going to happen to you," Jack said as the sleigh started to move.

Then North's sleigh went off in the sky. It was a beautiful winter morning, Jack really want Hannah to see this view.

"Hannah, you have to see this view"

She nodded scared,"No..."

"Please, just a quick look... For me?", he asked kindly holding her both of her hands.

Hannah sensed Jack doing the puppy dog face, she wouldn't say no to that. She opened her eyes and in awe she fell in love with the view,"This is beautiful..."

She started to stand up in the sleigh and looked around the surroundings of the beautiful view. Her blonde hair was flowing against the cold wind, and her green eyes shined in the sun light. Jack was in awe about how beautiful Hannah was. Then the sleigh ride became bumpy and Hannah fell in Jack's lap. They both started to blush a bright red color.

"Sorry for the bumpy ride we are going to get ready to go through the portal," North said getting the snow globe out. As he threw the globe, Hannah held on to Jack. He started to blush hard.

As they went through the portal, they saw Sandy's huge castle. But the castle wasn't in shape... It was in ruins... Sandy was in terror of what happen to his castle. They saw Pitch's nightmares ,Death's flamed phoenix bird's, and Chaos' lighting lions fleeing out of the castle.

"Oh no! We're to late...", Hannah said in fear.

Then North parked the sleigh in front of the castle. Sandy went inside the castle quickly.

"Sandy! Wait for us!", Jack yelled to Sandy.

As everyone went inside, they spotted Father Time, Bunny, Nightlight, and Katherine exhausted.

"What happen?", North asked Katherine.

"We tried to stop them, but they we're already fleeing out of the castle," Katherine said still exhausted.

"What were they doing here anyway?", Hannah asked Katherine.

"They came here to destroy Sandy's blueprints of all the children's dreams. Without these new ideas of dreams, then children's dreams become boring or they won't dream at all","Father Time answered.

"We should look around for Sandy, he took off some place in the castle," Bunny said looking around for Sandy.

Then North spoke,"All right we should split up into a group of two. Group number one: Nightlight and Katherine, Group number two: Bunny and Tooth, Group number three: Jack and Hannah, and Group number four: Me and Father Time. Okay, lets go"

Then everyone spilt up with their groups, but Hannah and Jack were still in the lobby in a moment of awkward.

"We should get going," Jack said breaking the awkward moment.

"We should, we can go through these doors to start," Hannah said as she walked to a huge set of doors.

As they through the doors, everything was dark.

"Stay close, we don't know if any of those "things" even left the castle," Jack said stepping in front of Hannah.

* * *

They walked through the hallway in silence, Hannah wondered her eyes on a painting on the wall. It was a lady in a lake holding a sword, the lady reminded Hannah of her mom by looks. Jack stopped and saw Hannah looking at the painting in wonder.

"Hey Hannah, are you okay?", Jack asked Hannah as he walked to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She looks a lot like my mom expect she looks a lot younger..."

Jack looked at the painting,_'It looks a lot like Hannah in someways... Blonde hair and green eyes just like her but she's different...'_

"You do look like her though"

"Come on, we should find Sandy than looking at this picture," Hannah said walking away.

Jack followed her,"So, about your dad..."

"Yes, What about him?"

"He doesn't seem he hangs out with you because of his job..."

"Sometimes he does, like on holidays and special occasions. He does care about us, he sends letters to us everyday. We always write back to him. He gives us new clocks for gifts," Then Hannah grabbed a small clock from her pocket from her red hoodie. The clock had snowflake designs on the edge of the clock, when she open the clock's lid it showed the time and on top of the clock it had a small painting of Jack and young Hannah ice skating.

"How-how did he made this?", Jack said in amazement

"Well, I drew a picture of my ideal clock and how to design it and send it to dad to make, I got it for my birthday this year," Hannah said.

"Wow... You must have a creative family then..."

"My mom loves to make swords like the ones from the medieval age, and Mary loves to make jewelry..."

"And you love to draw," Jack said with a small smile.

"Yep with passion"

"Maybe you should draw me picture for me... If that's all right?"

"Sure, anything for a good friend," Hannah said smiling.

"Can I ask you something? Which is totally random"

"Sure"

"Have you ever fell in love?...", Jack asked nervously.

"Once... There was once this guy who I really liked, he was very funny and goofy. Through out time I grew feelings for him until one day, he moved in short notice... I never said good bye... It broke my heart, I cried for two days straight... Have you fell in love?"

"No-no... I don't recall…," Jack said stuttering on his words. He has never fallen in love, until he reunited with Hannah.

"Oh..."

Then they saw a door that was shining, they walked to the door.

"I guess this is where Sandy is," Hannah said whispering to Jack.

"Hopefully or it might be one of those creatures the was part of the damage, just stay close I don't want you to get hurt"

Then Hannah held onto Jack's hand and kissed his cheek,"You be safe too"

Jack blushed and open the door and saw something unexpected...

********Author Notes**** Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. Do you guys have any guess who Hannah's mom is? And do you think Jack and Hannah's relationship is growing? I want to know... Have a frosty day! :)*********


	9. Battle and Scar

*******Authors Notes***** Hey guys, I hope you had an awesome snow-day. I went sledding with my sibling and brought my Jack Frost action figure from Mcdonalds to keep me company (Yep, I'm a strange person XD) I hope you like this chapter!******

Chapter Nine: Battle and Scar

As Jack open the door, he expected thats Sandy was there, but it wasn't.

"Holy Frosty the Snowman!", Jack cursed in a whisper while he closed the door quickly.

"What? What happen?", Hannah asked while she squeezed his hand.

"Sandy's not in there... Something is though," Jack said looking eye-to-eye with Hannah in fear.

"What is it then?"

"It's one of Death's creatures"

"We must fight it then"

"No-no, I don't want you to get hurt", Jack said worriedly

"Am I that important to you?", Hannah said putting her hands on her hips.

"Your important to the rest of us, you're the next guardian. You, your sister, and the children of the world are threaten by Pitch and his "friends". Your even the daughter of Father Time for crying out loud-"

"But Jack, to you, I'm more important than that, right?", She asked inches away from his face.

He blushed and Hannah knew that she was more important to Jack.

"I like when you blush," Hannah said as she kissed his nose.

Then she opened the door slowly and saw the creature, the flaming phoenix bird. The room looked like what a scientist would use, like a lab. There was books, potion bottles, and tools. The phoenix was tearing through the book shelfs like if it was trying to find something.

"It look's like the bird is still trying to find Sandy's dream plans," Hannah whispered to Jack.

"How will we try to stop destroying Sandy's lab?"

Hannah looked around and saw a huge pot of water over the phoenix's head, right next to the bird is a stair case that leads to a lever connected to the pot of water. Then an idea came to Hannah.

"Jack, over the bird's head is a pot of water... I'm going to try to make the pot spill water over the bird's head which would make the flaming bird to die," Hannah said explaining the plan to Jack.

"Wait, how will you not be notice and what will I do?"

"Well, if all fails, you're my back up"

"How?"

"Fire vs Water, who will win?"

Jack knew the answer to that,"Alright, but if you get hurt I'm not going to help you on future plans"

"Boy, thats cold," Hannah said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, now get going on your plan"

* * *

Then she tip-toe to the stair chase and went up the stairs, Hannah was against the wall where it was shadows so she wouldn't be notice. As she got up to the top, she stepped on glass which made a sound. The bird's head turned to Hannah and Hannah screamed. The bird was going to attack Hannah but Jack made a battle cry,"NO!"

The bird turned it head to Jack,"Come and get me flame bird!"

The bird went on full attack on Jack and whipped him across his chest and flew across the room and was knocked out.

"JACK!", Hannah cried out loud enough that the bird faced her again.

Then Hannah ran to the lever and pulled it, water fell onto the bird and the flamed bird evaporate into the air.

"Jack!", Hannah yelled as she ran down the stairs to Jack.

Jack woke up in pain,"Hannah... my chest hurts... a lot..."

"Take off your hoodie and see what happen," Hannah said helping him taking off his hoodie.

Jack's chest had a huge mark on his chest that was bleeding like crazy.

"How... How will you fix this?", Jack asked still pain.

Then Hannah grabbed water and poured it on his chest, then the water freeze his wound and healed it up. It left a huge scar across his chest.

"Thanks Hannah, you should be a doctor"

"And you should be more careful"

"Me?! You should watch where you step or it could have been an easier plan," Jack said arguing with Hannah.

"Well, sorry that I made it harder on you," Hannah said taking his hoodie to the left over water that fell on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing your hoodie," Hannah said as she kneeled down to the water.

Jack walked over to Hannah and kneeled down with her, he was still in pain from the damage that the bird did to him.

"You should rest, your in tons of pain," Hannah said washing his hoodie.

"Um... Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry that uh... I started to argue with you," Jack said guilty.

"I forgive you... Like I said, you need to rest," Hannah said touching his scar, he winced from her touch.

"Don't touch me like that..."

"Sorry..."

Jack walked to a chair and started to rest. He watched Hannah washing his hoodie he was in awe about how she was washing his hoodie.

"Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know about your center?"

"My center?"

"You know, like your number one personality like: I'm a fun person"

Hannah chuckled at Jack saying he was a fun person,"Um... I think I care about people, I care for the people who like's me or not"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I feel bad for Pitch 'cause it seems like no one like's him because he's a jerk, but that's his nature"

"Oh..."

"This is really random, but what's your favorite song?"

"Song?"

"Yeah, what is it?", Hannah asked as she got up and sat next to him.

"Um... I don't know... I heard one song on the radio at someone's car but I don't remember the name of it though..."

"Sing part of it to me, maybe I'll recognize it"

"Um... Okay... Just to let you know I think I'm a terrible singer..."

"I don't really care"

Then Jack started to clear his voice.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you,

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,

And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment,

And all I can is breathe is your life,

And sooner or later its over,

I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything' meant to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am."

"That song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, I really like that song," Hannah said.

"I thought this song was really interesting to me," Jack said.

"By the way, you sounded really good," Hannah said pulling some of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, you the first one... What's your favorite song?"

"Thousand Years by Christina Perri"

"Can you sing it to me?"

"Sure..."

"Heart beats fast Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more"

"Wow... You sang like an angel," Jack said in amazement.

"Thanks' ," Hannah said blushing.

Then familiar figures walked in the room...

*******Author's Notes***** I hope you liked it. I don't own these songs they belong to the artist. What was your favorite part in this chapter and who is your favorite character and why? I really want to know. Have an enchanted winter :)********


	10. Hidden Plans, New Plans, and a Vision

********Authors Notes****** Hey guys, I hope you are having a cool snow-day. Ami683 asked "Was Jack's center really having fun?". Yes, Jack's center was fun. How Jack knew that is when Jack was comforting Jamie when he was scared of Pitch, Jack had a flashback of him saving his sister and said the same when he was saving his sister,"You're going to be all right, we are going to have fun instead". He realized that fun was his center. On Rise of the Guardians wiki it will explain more. I hope you like this chapter :)*******

Chapter 10: Hidden Plans ,New Plans, and a Vision

The door opened up and it was everyone, they found Sandy.

"Hey Sandy", Jack said

"Oh my gosh, what happen to your chest?!", Tooth asked pointing at the scar on Jack's chest.

"It's a long story but we'll explain later," Hannah said handing the hoodie to Jack.

"Well, Sandy, where are those hidden plans?", North asked the small spirit.

"Hidden Plans? What hidden plans?", Jack asked confusingly.

"Sandy told us that the creatures didn't destroy the plans, Sandy hid them so that no one can find them," Katherine explained to Jack.

Sandy came up to a book shelf and pull down a book like a lever and a hidden door opened up and inside the hidden room, tons of blueprints were in there, they were the blueprints of new dreams.

"Way to go Sandy! You're really good to have future plans," Hannah said.

"Good thing we came here first," Jack whispered to Hannah.

"So now what?", Hannah asked North.

"We need to find the hidden location to Pitch and the others"

"Wait, wouldn't they be in Pitch's lair?", Jack asked as he put his hoodie on.

"We sent a secret spy-"

"Is it Dan?", Hannah asked

"Dan the yeti, he seems like a good spy"

"Now it's not a secret anymore... Anyway Dan went to Pitch's lair and he couldn't find them"

"So they're no where to be found?"

"Correct, I have a bad feeling in my belly that sooner or later there's going to be something terrible than having dreams destroyed," North said in a dark tone.

* * *

At the secret location of Pitch, Death, Chaos, the head of Pitch's army, a nightmare horse told Pitch that the plans of dreams couldn't be found.

"WHAT?! No where to be found! You stupid horse, we planned this plan for three years!", Pitch said in anger and slapped the horse and the horse faded away.

"What should we do Pitch?", Chaos asked as she played with her hair.

"I don't know yet... Does anyone have a plan?!", Pitch yelled out loud.

"I do...," Death said in a dark tone and deviling smirking.

"Then what is it?!"

"What if I told you can raise a child and become the darkest monster that will fear the children of the world?", Death said now smiling.

"Go on..."

"We steal a child, not just a child, but a newborn child that looks like the brightest child in the world. We bring the Guardians into a trap which the child is the bate, and maybe one of them will die chaotically and in darkest of night"

"Then what do we do with the child?! Take the kid back home?", Chaos asked.

"No... We keep the child and teach the child the ways of how to kill, make chaos, and how to darken the whole world with fear"

"And which child in the whole world are we going to steal?", Pitch asked as he sat down on a chair which looked like a throne.

"I heard a child being born any day now who lives in a small town in Burgess..."

"Also, who are thinking to kill in the trap?"

"Don't know... It might be Jack Frost or your little nightmare slave..."

"Hannah?! Why kill her?!"

"I thought you want her dead, Pitch","Chaos said.

"I'm over thinking about that now..."

"Why?!"

"I feel that we're connected in some ways... I think I should make her part of my army, teach her the way of making fears and make her my second hand in my army"

"Will she join?"

"Possibly..."

"And I also I have this other plan too...," Death said.

"Yes?"

"We can turn of all the children night lights of the world..."

"Go on..."

"To destroy the the night lights, we need to destroy the maker of them...", Death said making a figure out of fire... The figure was Nightlight...

* * *

As everyone walked back to the main doors of the castle, Hannah felt a little dizzy...

"Hey Jack?", Hannah asked.

"I'm not feeling-," Then every thing went to black.

Then Hannah was regaining some sight... She wasn't at the castle, she was in this small village. As she walked through town she saw her dad, her dad was inside a small workshop filled with clocks,"Dad!"

As she went inside, she tried talking to him but he couldn't hear her.

"Dad, stop ignoring me! What did I do to you-," then her dad walked through her, she felt in total shock.

"Kozmotis!", Hannah's dad called someone's name.

"Who's Koz-"

"Yes, uncle?", a young man about Hannah's age asked her dad.

"I'm going away for a little while-"

"Where uncle?"

"I'm going to deliver King Arthur this clock," Hannah's dad said showing a beautiful clock to Kozmotis.

"It looks wonderful, the King is going to love it"

"Yes, he is, will you watch over the workshop while I'm gone?"

"Yes, absolutely! Some day uncle, I want to be just like you or be part of the Round Table and become a Knight"

Hannah's dad chuckled," Yes, I can see you becoming a Knight more than a clock maker"

After Hannah's dad left for a long journey, Kozmotis closed down the shop for the day and headed home, Hannah followed him.

"I guess, you're my cousin...," Hannah said quietly even to Kozmotis even though she knew that he couldn't hear her nor see her.

"Hey Kozmotis!", an annoying teen boy called out Hannah's cousin.

Kozmotis went to the boy along with Hannah,"What do you want Peter?"

"Why don't you just go die in a hole!", Peter said bullying him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!", Hannah yelled at Peter.

"Leave me alone"

"Not until you say: I, Kozmotis Pitchiner, will die in fear and darkness in the fires of the underworld"

"No!"

Then Peter punched Kozmotis,"SAY IT!"

Then Kozmotis thought a moment and got angry,"I, Kozmotis Pitchiner, will die in fear but not technically die in the fires of the underworld, but to rule all fear and scare everyone in the darkness of night and someday give nightmares to everyone including you...", he said in a dark tone and punch Peter in the face and ran.

Hannah was in complete shock, but ran after her cousin.

"SOMEDAY YOU'RE GOING TO BE CALLED PITCH BLACK INSTEAD OF KOZMOTIS PITCHINER!", Peter yelled at Kozmotis.

That hit Hannah, she now knows that Pitch is her cousin, but she kept on running after him.

Kozmotis or "Pitch" ran to a forest and went under and started to cry, Hannah found him and sat next to him.

"Don't cry... I have the exact same problem as you...," Hannah said trying to hug him but went through him.

Kozmotis looked at the moon,"WHY?! Why does this have to happen to me?"

Hannah felt so terribly bad for him,' Wow... he's going through the same thing as me...Getting bullied... There's more than him that meets the eye'

Then every thing went black again and Hannah saw herself in the sleigh.

"Hannah!", Jack said as he hugged her.

"What happen?", Hannah asked.

"You fainted, do you need anything?", Jack asked kindly.

"I'm fine...",Hannah said.

_'Was that a vision of the past?'_

**********Authors Notes***** I hoped you liked this chapter. What do you think about Death's plans? And, are you in shock that Hannah is Pitch's cousin? I want to know. Have an awesome day :)***********


	11. Lost family, and my Daughter!

*********Author Notes****** Hey guys, I hope everyone is having a cold winter... I couldn't go sledding 'cause everything is warming up which is really strange at this time of year. I hope you liked this chapter :)*******

Chapter Eleven: Lost family, and my Daughter?!

As everyone went back at North's workshop, North and Father Time were discussing about where Pitch and the others would be at. Katherine and Nightlight hung out with Mary, Bunny was still getting chased around by Lisa, Sandy started to sleep, and Tooth was reading a book about teeth. Hannah was sitting alone thinking about that vision, she felt somewhat disturbed at the fact that Pitch was her cousin.

"What are you thinking," Jack asked as he sat next to her with his staff.

"Well, I can't tell you..."

"Why?"

"You'll be disturb if I tell you","Hannah said with a depress look on her face.

"Oh... Maybe next time you can tell me"

"I don't think so..."

"Why? How come?"

"What if I told you I had a vision while I fainted..."

Jack was in shock of what Hannah said,"Go-go on…"

"And that vision was about someone who was a lost family member..."

"What lost family member?"

"He was my cousin who was a really bright, he wanted to become a knight, he worked with my dad with clocks. But on the other side of him, he was being bullied by a kid who wanted him to die. My cousin hated this bully, he wanted to scare with bully... He wanted to scare him with fear..."

That hit Jack by what Hannah meant by fear,"Pitch?! He's your cousin?!"

Jack's word echoed the whole workshop, everyone looked at Hannah and Jack.

"I was afraid of how you'll react...",Hannah said burying her head in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Hannah, I-I should of react calmly-"

"Just leave me alone Jack," Hannah said getting up from her chair crying.

"Hannah wait," Jack said grabbing her arm.

"I SAID: LEAVE ME ALONE!", Hannah yelled still crying and slapped him across the face.

Everyone gasped and Hannah notice, she started crying again and ran up to her room.

* * *

Hannah cried and cried, _'Why is Pitch my cousin? Why did I told Jack that? Why did I slapped him?!'_

The moon shined on Hannah, she notice.

"Why? Why did you chose me? Why is Pitch my cousin? Can you just leave me alone and let me be a regular teen?", Hannah asked to Man in Moon.

After Hannah said that, Hannah fell asleep in tears... She regain sight, she saw herself different. She was wearing a beautiful blue winter dress, her hair was more golden blonde than a dirty blonde, and her eyes were more of a glowing green that just a regular pair of green orbs. She was on a frozen lake with skates on.

"Come here little one," Hannah said kneeling down on the ice opening her arms.

In front of Hannah was a little girl, she was about three years old, the girl had light blonde curly hair and ice blue eyes which felt familiar to Hannah.

The girl skated slowly to Hannah until she was in her arms. Hannah picked her up a twirled around her around and the girl was laughing. Then they both hugged,"I love you mommy"

"I love you too Penelope"

That hit Hannah, she was seeing her future daughter,'This isn't a dream... It's a vision'

Hannah set little Penelope down,"All right, now skate to daddy"

Hannah couldn't see who Penelope's dad was.

Penelope skated, as she was skating towards her dad she almost slipped. She started to panic.

"It's okay, don't look down just look at me," Penelope dad's said and that voice felt so familiar to Hannah.

"Papa, I'm scared"

"I know but don't worry if you fall I'll catch you"

"Promise?", Penelope asked in the sweetest voice.

"I promise, princess, I promise..."

Penelope started to skate again, as she skated she was going to fall head first.

"No!", Hannah yelled trying to reach to her daughter but the vision ended.

Hannah woke up yelling.

"Hannah what is it?!", Jack said getting up from the chair.

Hannah calmed down," I-I had another vision..."

Jack rushed to her and kneeled beside her bed and taking her hand,"What was it about?"

"In the future... I'm going to have a daughter..."

"What? A daughter?!", Jack said surprisingly.

"Jack you should have seen her, she looked like an angel. She had pretty long blonde curly hair and big beautiful blue eyes! Jack you would of loved her"

"What was her name?"

"Penelope..."

"No wonder she's an angel, she has a beautiful name," Jack said smiling.

Hannah smiled a little but frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Hannah now had a depress face,"In the vision we were ice skating, Penelope was skating to her dad which I couldn't see, as she was skating she was going to fall head first. I got scared if she was going to... Well, die... I was running to her to catch her... Then the vision ended," Hannah let tears fall on her face.

"Hey-hey, it's okay...," Jack said cupping his hand on her cheek wiping away the tears.

"No it's not, my daughter was going to fall right in front of me... I feel like a careless mother"

"Don't say that! You're the most caring person I've ever met, you stood up to Pitch to leave your sister alone, you care about her and even comfort her when she feared of Pitch coming back to threaten you and her again... Your even caring for your future child of the cost of what's going to happen... You're a caring person"

Hannah smiled at Jack and hugged him,"Thanks Jack, your even a caring person too"

Jack hugged back,"And Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"If your daughter is in any trouble, I'll catch her..."

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Thanks Jack," Then Hannah kissed his cheek.

"Sorry I slapped you," Hannah said closing her sleepy eyes.

"I forgive you," Jack said noticing that Hannah fell asleep in his arms.

He laid her down on her bed and looked up at the moon,"Manny, will Hannah... Love me like I love her?"

The moon was silent, but Jack wasn't mad,"I guess I'll have to fine that on my own..."

He looked back at Hannah and kissed her nose and went out the door.

*******Authors Notes**** I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of Hannah having a future daughter? And who do you think who is Penelope's dad? I really want to know. Have a pretty winter :)********


	12. A child is born

********Author Notes******Hey guys, I hope you're having an awesome New Years. There's nothing really new, but in this chapter you're going to be surprise because a new and young character is going to appear! Well, have an awesome New Years :)********

Chapter Twelve: A child is born

Hannah woke up by the sun's light, found a blue rose in her hand left with a note_,'Well, I think your beauty dominates this precious rose but I thought you might like it. From your secret admirer'_

Hannah smiled at the note and looked over back to the beautiful blue rose. She had no idea who this "secret admirer" was, but she felt flattered that someone actually liked her. No guy ever admit that they liked her, she wished she can know this person and thanked him.

As Hannah got ready, she took the rose and brought it down to the main lobby in the workshop where Tooth, Mary, and Jack were at.

"Hi Hannah-Is that a rose?!", Tooth asked excitingly.

"Yeah, some secret admirer gave me it in my sleep"

"Ah, gross... Love is in the air," eight year old Mary said grossed out.

Jack chuckled at Mary,"Someday, someone is going to fall in love with you"

"No thanks, I'll pass," then Mary walked away.

"So, who do you think it is?", Tooth asked Hannah.

"Don't know, who do you think it might be?"

"Might be Nightlight"

"Nightlight? Why him?"

"Just a guess... or it might be Jack..."

Then Jack blushed and walked away trying not be notice.

* * *

Hannah walked all over the shop trying to find Jack still having the rose in her hand. She saw Lisa having a dance off with the yetis and Bunnymund, Nightlight and Sandy hanging out, Katherine telling Mary a story, and North and Father Time discussing about Pitch.

Hannah found Jack sitting by a window with his hood up.

"Hey Jack"

Jack notice Hannah and smiled,"Hey, how was your sleep"

"Great, yours?"

"I didn't go to sleep...," Jack said with a frown.

"Why?", Hannah asked as she sat across from him.

"It's just that... I kept thinking of Pitch kidnapping you..."

"Why, why would think of that?", Hannah asked worriedly.

"I don't know... I know your safe right now but in the future..."

"Jack, just think about right now and not about the future-"

"But Hannah, Pitch is still out there and probably thinking a way to get you-"

"Jack please... Please don't think of the future about what will happen to me, think of right now, please do that for me?"

Jack looked into Hannah's green orbs and knew that Hannah was serious,"Okay... I'll do that for you..."

Hannah made a small smile,"Thanks Jack... and Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Then Hannah walked up to him and put his hood down,"Don't put your hood up"

"Why?"

"I like to see your face," Hannah said.

Jack smiled up at Hannah and she smiled back at him.

He saw the rose in her hand,"So who do you think your secret admirer is?"

"Don't know... But I'll figure it out," Hannah smiled down at the rose.

'I hope you do...,' Jack thought to himself.

Then Tooth came in excitingly,"Guess what?!"

"What?", Both Hannah and Jack asked at the same time.

"A child has been born!", Tooth said excitingly.

* * *

Jack and Hannah followed Tooth to the globe room where everyone was at, even all of the guardians minions where there too. They seemed excited.

"Look!", Tooth said pointing out at the new light on the globe. The light's location was in Burgess where Jamie and Sophie lives.

Everyone started to celebrate for a new child has came into the world.

"Hannah?", Jack asked Hannah.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to find the kid?"

"Sure I love newborn babies!"

Jack smiled at her and picked her up as a bride and flew off to Burgess.

"Where are they going?", North asked.

"I overheard that they're going to find the little ankle biter," Bunny answered to North.

North smiled at the flying winter sprite and the blonde teen girl.

* * *

Jack and Hannah arrived at Burgess where the newborn child was born just minutes ago.

"Welcome to Burgess, my hometown," Jack said to Hannah.

"This is your hometown? Mountain-View is not far from here"

Jack smiled down at her.

"And where are we going to find the baby?", Hannah asked.

Then Jack frowned,"I haven't thought about this far..."

Then Hannah laughed at him and calmed down,"So... do you know any kids around here?"

"Yeah Jamie, you'll like him," Jack said flying with Hannah to Jamie's house.

As they got to Jamie's house, Jamie saw Jack through his window and opened it,"Jack!"

Jack smiled at Jamie and both Hannah and Jack went inside Jamie's bedroom.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?"

"Great!-who is she?", Jamie asked noticing Hannah.

"Jamie I want you to meet Hannah, she's a great friend"

"She can see you?!"

"Yep," Hannah answered.

"Cool! And Jack an awesome thing happened today!"

"What is it champ?"

"I have a new baby sister and I got to name her!"

Hannah and Jack were surprise that the new child was Jamie's new baby sister.

"Really?! What's her name?", Jack asked excitingly.

"Her name is Trinity, here I'll let you meet her","Jamie said walking up to the crib that was next to Jamie's bed.

"So you're sharing a room with Trinity?", Hannah asked Jamie.

"Well, for the night. I really want to be a responsible big brother," Jamie said picking his newborn sister up from the crib.

Jack smiled down at Jamie, thinking about his sister when he was human.

"So who want's to hold her?", Jamie asked.

"I want too," Hannah volunteered.

Jamie gave Hannah Trinity and Hannah smiled down at the sleeping baby. Trinity had blonde hair that were wavy.

Jack looked both at Hannah and Trinity and smiled, he put one arm over Hannah's shoulder looking at Trinity with a smile. Hannah notice that his arm was around her.

"Do you want to hold her?", Hannah asked Jack.

Jack looked at Hannah with an excitingly look,"Yeah! I wound love to"

Hannah handed Trinity to Jack. As Jack held her, she woke up and looked at Jack.

"She's awake... She can see me," Jack whispered with a smile in excitement.

Then Trinity reached out to Jack and tugged his hair and he started to laugh. Hannah smiled at them.

"I hate break this wonderful bonding, but I think we should get going," Hannah said to Jack.

Jack nodded and gave Jamie his sister back.

"Will I see you again?", Jamie asked.

"Of course Jamie," Jack said picking Hannah up ready to fly back to the North Pole.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you," Hannah said to Jamie.

"Bye!"

Then Jack and Hannah flew again, Hannah was looking at Jack and thought about the bonding between Trinity and Jack.

"What did you thought of Trinity, Hannah?", Jack asked.

"I thought she was cute"

"Me too"

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you looked really cute when Trinity woke up"

Jack looked at Hannah and blushed. Hannah started to chuckled...

*******Author's Notes**** I hope you liked this chapter. What was your favorite part of this chapter and what did you thought of Trinity? I want to know. Have a happy New Years!********


	13. Chapter 13

********Authors Notes******** Hey guys, I hope you're having an awesome first day of 2013! Today it has been a cleaning day...(boring) but I have time to write a chapter (yea!). But this chapter is a sad-ish chapter... I won't tell you 'cause you have to fine that out*********

Chapter Thirteen: Night lights dying down and the child is stolen

When Hannah and Jack arrived at the workshop, they saw everyone panicking. They were both confuse of what was happening.

"Hey North what's going on?", Jack asked North.

"Nightlight is dying"

"What?! How?"

"The children's night lights are going out, someone is turning them off","North said panicking.

"How is Nightlight dying then?", Hannah asked.

"If the children's night lights are going out, then Nightlight is getting weaker. The night lights are going out quickly, which makes Nightlight weaker faster. And when the last of the night lights are gone, Nightlight is... gone"

Then an idea came to Hannah,"Wait, if the night lights are going out does that make that it's easier for the nightmares come to the children and strike fear to children?"

North and Jack's eyes widen when Hannah came across that idea.

"I need to see Nightlight," Hannah said.

"Why?"

"I need to ask him a few questions before he's... gone," Hannah said walking to Nightlight's room.

As Hannah went inside Nightlight's room, she saw Katherine crying.

"What happen?"

"Nightlight's dying," Katherine said in tears.

"I know, I need to talk to him in privately Katherine," Hannah said.

"Why you need to talk to him?"

"There's questions that I need to ask him, it's important Katherine"

Katherine nodded and looked at Nightlight who was on his bed,"Goodbye my friend"

Katherine left the room with tears.

"Nightlight even though I barely know you, I need to ask you important questions okay?"

Nightlight weakly grabbed a notebook and a pen and wrote _'okay'_

"So, is Pitch doing this to you?"

'_No,'_ the dying force of light wrote.

Hannah was surprise that it wasn't Pitch,"Then, who is it?"

Then Nightlight wrote_,'My evil twin brother'_

"Who is your evil twin brother?"

_'Death,_' Then Nightlight died with his last breath.

Hannah's eyes widen at the fact that Death was his brother and that Nightlight died in front of her, she ran out of the room and everyone looked at her.

"What happen?", Tooth asked.

"He's... dead..."

Everyone gasped, Hannah looked down to the floor in shock that Nightlight died in front of her.

Then in Hannah's head she heard screaming.

'Leave my sister alone!', the voice echoed in her mind. She recognized that voice, it was Jamie... Hannah gasped.

"Hannah what's wrong?", Jack asked.

"Jack take me to Jamie's house!"

"What? Why?"

"Something has happened over there, a terrible thing happened," Hannah said holding his shoulders in fear.

Jack's eyes widen and picked her up and flew back to Jamie's house.

* * *

As they arrived back to Jamie's house, they dramatically went into Jamie's room and saw Jamie on the floor knocked out.

"Jamie!", Jack yelled and ran to Jamie.

"Jack...," Jamie said weakly.

"Jamie what happen?"

"My nightlight went off and nightmare's came into my room with a flamed man"

"What did they do to you?", Jack asked worriedly.

"They started to fight me... they were stronger... The man took Trinity, I tried to get her but I couldn't, then everything blacked out"

Hannah gasped and ran to the crib, there was no baby.

Jack carried Jamie to his bed and saw Hannah in shock.

"Hannah?"

"Jack...The-the baby," Hannah said started in tear up.

"I know...," Jack said with a frown.

Hannah ran to Jack's arms and cried on his shoulder.

"Jack... Death did this, he killed Nightlight and took Trinity... He's Nightlight's twin...," Hannah said in tears.

Jack's eyes widen of what Hannah said,"Why-why would he want Trinity?"

"I think she's the next light to the world, if Death or any of them raise her, she's going to become a monster..."

Jack notice that Jamie fell asleep, but he worried for Hannah of how she was frighten at the fact that Trinity was kidnapped by Death. Jack let her tear fall on his hoodie, he stroke her blonde hair and held her.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you,

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,

And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment,

And all I can is breathe is your life,

And sooner or later its over,

I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's meant to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am"

Jack sang his favorite song to her as if it was a lullaby.

Hannah looked at Jack and touched his cheek still having tears,"Jack..."

"Yes?"

"Your voice is so angelic," Hannah said with a smile.

He smiled down at her and cupped her cheek,"Your angelic..."

Hannah's eyes widen,"Your my secret admirer"

Jack smiled a little and blushed a tiny bit. Then they heard tapping on the window, it was Baby Tooth. Both of them opened the window to let Baby Tooth in.

"What is it Baby Tooth?", Hannah asked.

Baby Tooth was talking in whistles which Jack could understand.

"We have to go back to the workshop, they found out of what happen to Trinity," Jack said picking Hannah up and flew out Jamie's room with Baby Tooth.

When they got back to the workshop, North started a meeting but noticed Jack and Hannah.

"Jack and Hannah did you-"

"We went to Jamie's house, Trinity is gone", Jack said

"So that's what the little ankle biter's name," Bunnymund said.

"How did you find out about Trinity?", Hannah asked the guardians.

"Chaos' tried to destroy us with her creatures but Death came in to get her, we saw him holding the child who was crying in fear","Tooth answered.

"We think Pitch is doing this," Katherine said.

"Pitch might of agreed to have them do this, but I don't think Pitch even revolved this event," Hannah said.

"Then who's idea to kill Nightlight and steal the ankle biter," Bunnymund asked Hannah.

"It's most likely Death"

"How?"

"Before Nightlight died I asked who was turning off the night lights, he answered his evil twin brother: Death, when me and Jack went to Jamie's house he said that a flamed man took his sister. This is Death's work"

"Why he want's Trinity?", North asked.

"She's like another Nightlight, she's like the light to the world, but if Death raise her she's going to turn her into a monster. She's going to be darker that Pitch"

Then Hannah black out and regain sight, she saw mountains covered in snow. She heard a baby's cry and went back to reality.

"Hannah are you okay," Jack asked.

"I-I know where they're keeping Trinity..."

"Where?"

"The Arctic..."

"That's not far from here! We need to go over there now," North said getting ready to go.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling"

"What bad feeling?"

"Things aren't going to be the same"

********Author's Notes***** OH MY GOSH! I was listening to epic music and thought of something for the next chapter! What do you think of what's going to happen next? Is Death you're hated character? And what do you think what's going to happen to Trinity? I want to know. Have an awesome 2013! :)********


	14. How to save a Life

*********Author Notes******* Hey guys I hope you're having a good day. Okay disclaimer: This is a shocking/sad chapter... Prepare for unexpected tears so get tissues and tea 'cause this is going to get pretty ugly/sad. So with that said, hope you like it(?) The chapter is named after The Fray song: How to save a Life********

Chapter Fourteen: How to save a Life

As everyone went to the sleigh, Hannah felt mix emotions of finding Trinity. She sat with her arms crossed and let her hair cover her face. Jack sat next to her and notice that she was acting weird.

"Hey Hannah, are you okay?"

She shook her head no. Jack uncovered her face to see her. Hannah was crying, her eyelids were red and her eyes became a light green from the saltwater tears.

"Hey what's the matter"

"Jack... When we find Trinity, things aren't going to be the same... I know it"

"Don't say that, things will go back to normal. We will be in peace and harmony, things will be okay"

Hannah started to hug Jack, he hugged her back.

"I promise things will be all right"

"I hope so"

Jack kissed her forehead and stoke her hair,"You'll be all right..."

Then they heard a baby's cry, it echoed the whole valley of mountains.

"North, we should follow the sound," Jack said.

"I know," Then North made his reindeers go faster and follow the sound of the baby's cry.

...

"Ah! Can you please keep that baby quiet?!", Death yelled at Chaos who was holding the baby.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me make her shut up," Chaos said annoyed showing her fist in front of the baby.

"No! We need the child-Just give her to me," Pitch said grabbing the crying baby.

Then the child stopped crying and blankly looked at Pitch.

"Wow... Looks like Pitch is the babysitter", Chaos said

"How did you stop her crying?", Death asked confusingly

"I don't know... I once had a... Never mind, get prepared for the guardians arrival," Pitch said walking away with the baby.

* * *

The guardians arrived at a tall mountain. As North parked the sleigh on the mountain, everyone got out and started to searched for Trinity until Death, Pitch, and Chaos appeared with the baby.

"Pitch! Give us the child!", North yelled.

"No! Not until you give us her," Death pointing at Hannah.

Jack stepped in front of Hannah preparing for a fight,"Why you want her?"

"She's actually stronger than this child, Jack. She can be fearful than me," Pitch said holding the child.

"Why you want me Pitch?", Hannah said

"I just told you"

"No there's more than that..."

"Then what is it," Chaos asked.

"Pitch, you want me 'cause I'm the only family member who can understand you, we've been bullied before by stupid people. But revenge from them won't work, it gets worst. I don't want to join you, I wish I can help you with your past but I can't change of who you are... I care for you Pitch, but I can't help you... I'm sorry," Hannah said in a sad tone in her voice.

Everyone was dead silenced. Pitch was shocked at what Hannah said.

"Please Pitch, can we have the child? No one will get hurt...", Hannah asked.

Pitch looked at Hannah and back at the baby and gave Trinity to Jack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE NEED THE CHILD!", Death yelling at Pitch.

"I don't need the child, you need the child so you can raise it yourself"

"I thought you want Hannah?!", Chaos yelled at Pitch.

"I don't need her anymore, she did what I want"

"What did she do for you?"

"Have her understand what I went through," Pitch said looking at Hannah.

Then Death nodded at Chaos and she nodded back at her,"I was afraid this would happen to you Pitch, I guess things got a little chaotic"

The shaking from the ground started like an earthquake then snow started to crumbled from the mountain, an avalanched has started. It was racing to Jack and Trinity, time was running out to survive.

"JACK!", Hannah yelled at him and pushing him and Trinity out of the way.

The avalanched hit Hannah... She was dead...

"HANNAH!", Jack yelling.

Death, Chaos, and Pitch disappeared.

Everyone was in shock... But Jack, he was furious at Chaos and Death.

Jack walked up to the snow hill where Hannah's body was buried. He clutched on Trinity and cried silently.

"Jack, we should go","North said in a sad tone putting one hand on Jack shoulder.

"Leave me alone," he said in a dark tone.

"Jack..."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!", Jack yelled to North to back away.

"Jack, you need to mellow down," Bunnymund said calmly to Jack.

"MELLOW DOWN?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT JUST HAPPEN TO HANNAH"

"Jack..."

"Bunny, I loved her! She filled my loneliness... I EVEN SAVED HER WHEN SHE WAS FIVE!"

Bunnymund and North backed away from Jack, they realized what Hannah meant to Jack. Then Trinity started to cry from Jack yelling, he handed Trinity to Tooth and went back to the snow pile with his hood up.

Father Time walked up to Jack,"Jack, I know this is tough for you... Losing someone you love. I'm going through the same thing as you, I just lost a daughter, a beloved daughter. She was the one who kept me going to make clocks, drawing pictures for the next clock... Jack, you should be glad that she saved you and Trinity, I know she saved you out of care... and love..."

Jack looked up at Father Time in tears,"She found out that I was her secret admirer..."

"At least she knew that you loved her with your whole heart"

"Sir, I don't want to be rude but can you please leave me alone?"

"As you wish," Father Time said walking away with the guardians who were going back to the workshop.

* * *

Jack stayed there for hours, then he saw Man in Moon.

"Why did she die? I want her back, she meant everything to me. If you can please grant my wish, I'll be the happiest spirit ever...", Jack said to Man in the Moon.

"Jack... I understand how you feel"

Jack turned around and saw Pitch.

"How do you understand Pitch?", Jack asked with a snarl.

"I lost people who I loved in the past..."

"Who?"

"My wife and daughter..."

"What?"

"When I was human, I had a loving family. A young daughter named Maggie and a beautiful wife named Nora. They filled my life with joy, happiness, and love. Until one day, we went out ice fishing. Everyone was having a good time until we were in a life threat situation. Maggie and Nora pushed me out of the ice, they fell in and drowned. I never forgot that moment, I lived in darkness for years and be came feared for loving another person...", then Pitch faded away.

Jack was in shock... But still felt sad for Hannah's death. Then Jack wrote in the snow pile,'_I miss you Hannah with all my heart, Jack_'

Jack flew back to the workshop still in tears...

*********Author's Notes***** Okay... You now might hate me for killing off Hannah (don't hate me!) Do you think this is the end or not? Do you feel bad for Pitch and Jack? And do you truly think that Hannah's dead? I want to know... Have a good day :)********


	15. Back to Life

********Author's Notes****** Hey guys, I hope you're having an awesome winter break or school day. I'm still having winter break but in a couple days I'm in school which means I'm going to be busy and not write stories that much on fanfiction. But I'm almost done with this story which means probably I'll have this story done during winter break. But I'll be soon writing one-shot stories for Jack, Hannah, and other characters... In the near future I might write a sequel for this story. I hope you'll like this chapter********

Chapter Fifteen: Back to Life

As Jack went back to the workshop, he saw a memorial for Hannah. Everyone was in tears, mostly Mary couldn't keep it together. Her eye's were red and puffy from crying.

"WHY?! SHE TOLD ME WE'LL BE SAFE TOGETHER!", Mary yelling in tears.

Then Tooth came in holding Trinity,"Mary, please be calm-"

"NO! SHE WAS MY SISTER, MY ONLY SISTER!", Mary said running away.

Jack realized that Mary was going through the same thing as him. Jack ran after Mary who was going to her room. Mary landed on her bed in tears. Jack walked up to her trying to comfort her.

"Mary, I'm sorry that this happen to you," Jack said rubbing Mary's back.

"Are-are you going through the same thing," Mary said looking at Jack with her red puffy eyes from crying.

"Yes... Hannah meant everything to me"

"Really?"

"Yep, I was her secret admirer"

"You were?"

He nodded clutching his staff.

"Did she knew before she-"

"Yes, her eye's widen when I told her. I kinda felt that she was smiling in the inside"

"I know that feeling"

"Huh?"

"When you feel Hannah smiling inside, she feels the same way..."

Jack eye's widen,"You-you mean she liked me back?"

"Yeah, she drew all these pictures of you when she was at the workshop having free time, she even drew a picture for you to have," Mary said getting Hannah's drawing pad.

Mary flipped through the pages until she reached to the page for Jack. She took out the picture and gave it to Jack. The picture was her and him dancing at her house, that memory hit Jack. Jack let tears roll down this cheeks.

"Are you okay?", Mary asked.

"No... I just miss Hannah"

"I can leave if you want..."

"Sure..."

"And Mary?"

"Yes?"

"You kinda remind me of Hannah"

"Is it because I kinda look like her?"

Jack chuckled,"Yes, but you care about your sister like she'd cared for you"

Mary smiled and looked through the door,"Well, I have to go"

"Okay"

* * *

Mary left the room and Jack look at the picture more. Until he fell into a deep sleep, and regain sight. He saw Hannah on the ice with a winter dress.

_"Come here little one,"_ Hannah said kneeling down on the ice opening her arms.

Jack saw a little girl in front of Hannah who was skating to her until the little girl went into her arms. Hannah picked her up and twirled her around and around and the girl was laughing which made Jack smile. Hannah and the girl both hugged,_"I love you mommy"_

_"I love you too Penelope"_

Jack realized that this little girl was Hannah's future daughter.

_"All right, now skate to daddy,"_ Hannah said to Penelope as she set her down.

Jack couldn't see who Hannah's husband was.

Penelope skated to her dad, as she was skating she almost slipped. She started to panic.

_"It's okay, don't look down just look at me,"_ the voice of Penelope's dad said.

This felt familiar to Jack, like the time he saved his sister when he was human.

_"Pap_a, I'm scared"

"I know but don't worry if you fall I'll catch you"

_"Promise?"_, Penelope asked.

_"I promise, princess, I promise...You're going to be... Going to be fine"_

Penelope started to skate again, as she skated she was going to fall head first.

_"No!"_, Hannah yelled trying to reach to her daughter.

Then a familiar looking staff grabbed Penelope and brought Penelope towards to her dad.

Jack realized that the dad was him, he saved his daughter.

Penelope cried on his shoulder.

_"It's okay, your safe...,"_ the future Jack said then kissed his daughter's head. Then the image faded away and he saw the moon.

"Jack..."

"Yes?"

"Hannah will return... She will have golden hair like the sun and green grass eyes... She will have powers like no other guardian... She will defeat the evil that Death, Chaos, and Pitch 'caused to the children... She will feel the same way..."

Everything faded away and Jack woke up.

'That wasn't a dream... It was a vision,' Jack thought to himself.

* * *

At the Arctic where Hannah died, Man in Moon shined on the snow pile and raised Hannah's body out of the pile of snow. Her red hoodie washed away and became white. Hannah's hair became golden blonde from Man in Moon's rays of light, then her heartbeat started up she opened her eyes. Her eyes became a glowing green color. Hannah breathed heavily and looked around her surroundings.

"Hannah..."

"Who's there?"

"It's I, Man in Moon"

Hannah looked up at the Moon,"You woke me up from my sleep?"

"Yes, do you still have memories?"

Hannah thought and memories of the past came to her,"Yes..."

"Good, go to the workshop where the guardians are at"

"How? I cannot fly?"

"You will fly, call the wind..."

Hannah look up at the sky where the wind was facing her,"Wind..."

The wind blew faster when Hannah called its name.

"Take me to the workshop"

The the wind picked her up and flew her to the workshop.

********Authors Notes****** Okay I hoped you liked this chapter, later today I'm going to write another chapter and possibly post it too. My only two questions for you is, are you happy Hannah came back to life and how will Jack reaction is when he sees Hannah again? I really want to know. Have a wonderful day :)********


	16. One step Closer

*******Author's Notes***** Hey guys I'm back (again), I really want to do this chapter. I'm going to get teary eye in this chapter... (If you want: listen to A Thousand Years Part 2 By Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee while you read this chapter 'cause I think this song fits well with Hannah and Jack) Well I hope you'll like this chapter********

Chapter Sixteen: One step closer

As Hannah arrived at the Workshop, all the yetis were in shock that Hannah came back from the dead.

"Hey Phil, can you take me to the guardians?"

Phil was in a state of shock then lead the way to the guardians.

Phil dramatically opened the door for Hannah for the guardians to notice her.

North got up from his chair in shock, "Hannah! How did you-"

"Man in Moon woke me up"

"Your hair! It's golden like the sun!", Tooth excitingly said point at Hannah's hair.

"I know", Hannah said chuckling.

"Your eyes! Their like easter eggs!", Bunnymund said amazed at Hannah's eyes

Hannah laughed at Bunnymund.

"Hannah!", Father Time and Mary said giving her a hug.

Hannah hugged back but notice that Jack wasn't there.

"Where's Jack?"

"He's upstairs, he's still upset of what happen," Katherine said.

"Oh, and Hannah?", Mary asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Jack?"

Hannah smiled and blushed,"You'll have to find that out"

Everyone smiled and laughed a little bit. But Bunnymund laughed really hard.

"What's the matter, Bunny?", Hannah asked.

"Jack has been in love with you since he reunited with you"

"Really?", Hannah said as her eyes widen and half smiling.

Bunnymund nodded at her and Hannah ran up the stairs to find Jack.

* * *

Hannah found where Jack was at, she opened the door quietly so she wouldn't wake up Jack who was sleeping on the bed. She tip-toed to the bed and laid next to him and put one arm around him.

Jack woke up and turned quickly and saw Hannah with a smile on her face,"I thought you were asleep"

Jack hugged her tightly with tear's running down his face,"Don't you ever do that again"

Hannah hugged back,"I won't ever leave you..."

Jack notice her hair color had changed even her eye color,"Man in Moon did this to you?"

"Yep"

Jack smiled at her and touch her golden locks.

"You look really beautiful Hannah"

Hannah blushed hard of what Jack said.

"Jack, I think your attractive","Hannah said still blushing.

"I know, I'm to hot for you," Jack said joking around which made Hannah laugh.

"You mean "cold"?"

"Now that was offensive," Jack said laughing.

They both laughed hard until they calmed down.

"Jack... I-I think I love you...," Hannah said nervously said.

Jack eyes widen,"I love you too"

As Jack said that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hannah couldn't pull away and didn't want to. Jack slowly pulled away and looked into Hannah's eyes.

"Jack... This was my first kiss," Hannah said in a whisper.

"Mine too...," Jack said pulling another kiss.

To them, they felt that their world stop. They never want to apart ever...

Hannah pulled away and snuggled with Jack.

"Jack... Do you remember my favorite song Thousand Years?"

"Yeah?"

"There's more to that..."

"Please sing it to me," Jack said smiling.

Hannah smiled back and started to sing,

"The day we met,

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...

...beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more..."

Hannah stopped and looked at Jack. Jack thought a moment and then cleared his voice and started to sing,

"Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more..."

They both chuckled and Jack kissed her again. They both knew that nothing was going to separate them.

"I didn't know you knew that part of the song," Hannah said breaking off the kiss.

"Well, I have ways to know things you didn't expected," Jack said smirking which made Hannah smile.

The Jack thought for a moment,"Hannah, do you remember that vision you had?"

"Yes..."

"What if I told you I saw the rest of the vision?"

"Go on..." Hannah said nervously.

"I saved your daughter... I'm her father"

Hannah was in shock but smiled,"Jack! Oh my gosh! This is so unexpected!"

They both smiled and Hannah looked into Jack's blue eyes,"You know Penelope has your eyes?"

"You know Penelope had the same nose when I first met you?"

They both laughed and snuggled again,"Jack, to me, you're not cold anymore"

"Really?"

Hannah nodded with a warm smile.

Jack chuckled and grabbed Hannah's hand,"Let's go down stairs"

As they were about to go out the door Jack stopped.

"Jack what's wrong?"

Then Jack kissed attacked her which made Hannah giggled.

"Now we can go", Jack said going out the door with Hannah...

********Author's Notes***** I thought this chapter was so romantic... I was crying with tears of Joy when they admit they loved each other...Did you thought this chapter was romantic? Are Hannah and Jack a cute couple? I want to know. Have a beautiful day or night :)******


	17. Last Battle

*******Author Notes***** Hey guys, some of you guys think the last chapter was the end... ITS NOT! (This chapter is though) :( , if you really want to know Jack and Hannah's wedding will be a one-shot story after this story. So get ready soon 'cause the wedding story will come soon :) And , no Hannah isn't Mother Nature... In the Guardian of Childhood book series (which Rise of the Guardians is based off) Mother Nature is actually a real character. (Hint: She's related to Pitch who's human name I made up in to last couple chapters) With that said, I hope you'll like this chapter :)*******

Chapter Seventeen: Last Battle

As Jack and Hannah went down stairs, everyone smiled at them.

"What are you all looking at?", Jack asked confusingly.

"Well... Is it official?!", Mary asked excitingly.

Jack and Hannah looked at each other blushing, but Jack smirked and took Hannah's hand,"Yes... If Hannah agrees"

Hannah smiled at Jack," Yes it's official, we're together..."

"As an dating couple or..."

"Dating", Hannah answered.

Everyone smiled at the new couple, but then Phil came in dramatically.

"What is it Phil?", North asked.

Phil answered in an unfamiliar language which North only knew.

"What? She's here?!"

"Who's here?", Tooth asked.

North turned to Father Time,"Your wife is here"

"My mom is here?! How?", Hannah asked.

Then a beautiful lady in a blue water colored dress came in, she had golden blonde hair and green eyes just like Hannah except her hair was more curly. She wore a diamond crown and had lilies in her golden locks. She held a huge sword in her hand but was at ease. The lady looked young, about in her twenties or thirties.

"Mom?! You look so young...", Mary said surprised.

"Lady of Lake, how are you?", North asked.

"Lady of the Lake? Like the one in the King Arthur's stories?", Bunnymund asked.

She nodded,"My fellow guardians, I have a message to give you from Man in Moon", she said as her voice echos.

Everyone was intense of what the message was.

"Death and Chaos declares war between you, my fellow friends"

"What shall we do?", North asked.

"All of you need to get ready for this fight, one of you will be shown to be the strongest guardian ever"

Everyone looked at each other, all of them knew they have to fight them but some other enemy,"What about Pitch? Is he going to fight us?", Jack asked.

"No... He is at ease, he said in quote: "I will not my family member who understand what I felt as human" ", Lady of the Lake said looking at Hannah.

"Hang on, he's not going to fight?", Bunnymund asked really confused.

"No, thanks to Hannah, he refused to fight with her or you for you are friends and close love ones to Hannah in her heart", Lady of the Lake said smiling at Hannah.

"Did-did I heal his heart?", Hannah asked.

Her mother nodded at her daughter with a huge smile,"My daughter, you are a healer to Pitch and the one who is taken your hand"

Hannah looked at Jack,"I-I healed you?"

"Yes, I've alone and around for along time. I thought no one would even comfort me or even hang around me, but when you came into my life I felt like my heart was healed by a special person: you, Hannah", Jack said looking into her green orbs.

Jack pulled Hannah into a small kiss and broke off.

"Now, we should get into business, where should we started?", North asked Lady in the Lake.

"They want the battle at Burgess, my army is ready"

"Army?", Jack asked.

"I have a army of knights, from the Round Table...", Lady of the Lake said with a smirk.

"You do?"

"Yes, now, who out of all the guardians will join this battle?"

"I will", North volunteered.

Then Bunnymund came in,"I will with my army..."

"Army of eggs?", Jack sarcastically asked Bunnymund.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes at Jack.

"I will with my fairies", Tooth volunteered.

"I will", Jack volunteered with his staff by his side.

"And I", Hannah said stepping up.

"And me", Father Time said.

Sandy gave Lady of the Lake a thumbs up to join in this battle.

"Then my fellow guardians, we have a long day ahead of us", Lady in the Lake said.

* * *

At Burgess, Death and Chaos' armies were ready to fight the guardians but waited.

"Are you sure they got the message?", Chaos' asked Death.

"They'll come..."

Then armies out of no where came, they were the guardian's armies. The guardians came out of the blue, they stood in front of the armies.

"Are you ready Death?!", North asked.

"We are!", Then Death and Chaos' armies charged at the guardians but the guardians armies attacked the armies of darkness.

Then everyone fought, left and right everyone fought. Hannah and Jack stood back to back and fought together as a team of two. They helped each other.

Death saw they couple helping out and came up with a dark idea. He formed a fire ball in his hand: his target was Hannah. As he through the fire ball, Jack notice and jumped in front of Hannah. The flaming ball hit Jack. Jack fell to the ground in pain, Hannah notice.

"Jack!", Hannah ran up to Jack's body who was lying on the floor.

"Hannah...", Jack said in pain.

"Jack stay with me...", Hannah said in tears, she knew that Jack was now dying.

"Hannah... I love you...", Then Jack died in Hannah's arms.

"Jack... wake up...", Hannah was now crying.

"Ah, I see you loved him", Death said in the background.

"You", Hannah said in a dark tone as she faced Death.

"I thought you were forever dead, but it seems Manny brought you back to with him... Well, now that just became a change of plans", Death said evilly smirking.

Then Hannah grabbed Jack's staff to defend herself, or so Death thought...

"Ha, are you trying to defend yourself?"

"No... I'm going to start a revolution", As Hannah said the she dramatically slammed Jack's staff on the ground still holding it and then white sand appeared from her hands and the staff. The sand traveled around the whole town until it became like an ocean. The ocean of sand had a target to attack: Death, Chaos', and their armies. The sand struck the darkness and everything was wiped away including Death and Chaos'.

Everyone looked at Hannah, they realized she was the strongest guardian out of all of them.

"Hannah you saved us", North said amazed at Hannah's powers.

"Not everyone...", Hannah said looking at Jack's body in tears.

"I'm so sorry, my daughter", Lady of the Lake said giving Hannah a hug.

"I wish he can come back", Hannah said in tears hugging her mother.

Then the sand that Hannah created came upon Jack's body. One particle of sand touch his body, and suddenly woke Jack's slumber from death.

Jack looked at the unfamiliar sand,"What did I miss?"

"Jack!", Hannah ran up to Jack with a hug.

"Hannah, your okay!"

"I know! You too!", Hannah said excitingly for Jack came back alive.

Then Jack pulled a passionate kiss, it felt like time stood still for them.

They pulled away and smiled, then the sand tapped on Hannah's shoulder.

"What is it?"

The sand showed a nightlight.

"You mean you can turn the night lights on?"

The sand showed a thumbs up.

"Well, go on ignite the lights"

The sand raced to each child's house and turned on the night lights around the world.

Then a figure of light formed out of no where, it was Nightlight.

"Nightlight!", Katherine yelled of happiness and gave him a bear hug.

North approached Hannah,"So Hannah do you want to make it official?"

Hannah thought a moment if she want to be a guardian,"Yes"

"Then it's time to make oath", North said as he got a book out of this big red winter coat. Everyone gathered to Hannah becoming a guardian.

"Will you, Hannah Time, vow to watch over the children of the world to guard them with your life, their hopes, wishes and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all what we are, and all that we ever be?"

"I will"

"Congratulations Hannah Time, for you are now and forever more a guardian"

Then everyone cheered, a party of the newest guardian.

"So Hannah what's your center?", Bunnymund asked.

"My center is caring..."

"Hannah Time: Guardian of Care... That does fit but somethings missing", Jack said to Hannah.

"Like what Jack Frost: Guardian of Fun?", Hannah asked.

"Your last name needs to be changed", then Jack went on one knee.

Everyone gasped.

"Hannah Time, I know this seems to be a little bit to fast but I can't handle myself to ask you this question, will you be my snowflake that has fallen to the sky, will you be Hannah Frost, will you please marry me?"

Everyone was in awed at this very sweet and loving moment

"No..."

Everyone was in shock with no happiness at all...

Hannah returned, "I'm just kidding, Yes!"

Jack pulled Hannah into a kiss, a deep kiss though.

Jack pulled away,"So where do you want to go?"

"Let's go back to the workshop", Hannah said with a smile.

Then both Jack and Hannah flew into the sunrise...

* * *

My name is Hannah Time... Frost, and I'm a guardian and I love another guardian. How do I know that? I feel it in my heart. I care for him, a lot. When you feel in your heart something out of the ordinary, follow it...

* * *

*******Authors Notes*** I'm done... I don't want to finish... But I'm going to start writing one-shot stories for you guys to enjoy and maybe start writing a sequel. What did you thought of the story? Is Hannah an awesome guardian? Are excited of the one story stories? I want to know! Have an awesome day.********


End file.
